The Future of the Gods
by Machi Vido
Summary: A/U: 5000 years ago, the Sun God Ra went on a mad rampage for power that led him to die and be reborn in the future. Now 5000 years later, a group of heroes called Signers must discover their destinies and how to adjust to it? What will happen? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Yugioh 5D's/ The Future of the Gods

A/N: Hello Yugioh 5D's Fan-Fiction Readers, I present to you Yugioh 5D's in a way that reflects Dragon Ball Z and the original Yugioh series. This story will take place from the end of the sixth season of Yugioh the original series and start from present day Yugioh 5D's episode 14. I thank user You Know Not for taking his time and telling me what I did wrong and where I sought balance, because of him I made my story much better. Now that I have explained it's setting, enjoy the prologue to Yugioh 5D's: The Future of the Gods.

Prologue: The Battle of the Gods

A long time ago, in the Valley of the Kings, the three Gods of Ra, Slifer and Obelisk bestowed the people with their protection in honor of the sacrifices they had made to witness their liberation from Zorc the Dark Lord. However, as the people of Egypt were getting rewarded for their courage, far above the skies of Egypt, the other Gods were discussing what to do with the three Gods of Obelisk, Slifer and Ra.

"You have failed us, once again, Ra," a voice boomed.

Ra looked on the ground, ashamed of himself for not being able to deal with Zorc personally.

"You are the Sun God Ra and the leader of the other Gods, we the council of Gods made an oath to never merge ourselves to save the fate of the world and today you have broken it. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Ra looked upon his masters and spoke.

"Earth would have been wiped out Atem," Ra said.

"Your fellow Gods say otherwise Ra," Atem said as he pointed out towards the two other shadows, behind him.

"Obelisk and Osiris," Ra exclaimed!

Atem nodded.

Ra looked at their bodies and suddenly realized that they were in a casket.

"Why are they in a casket," Ra asked?

"Yes Ra, they have come to me earlier regarding your treason. At first, I thought all of you were in this together but as I soon realized you forced your allies to join in your never ending quest for power, I decided to end their lives to stop you from getting what you want," Atem boomed.

"BUT WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY POWER! I WAS ONLY…"

YOU WERE PLANNING TO KILL ZORC AND ABSORB THE DARK ONE'S POWER SO THAT YOU MAY LIVE AS MASTER OF ALL GODS! ISN'T THAT RIGHT RA! Atem boomed.

Ra was about to retort but found himself nothing to counter with.

"Just as I thought, you were lying and to prove it, I shall call upon Geb, the God of the Earth to tell us about what has happened during the mortal invasion," said Atem.

He then screamed.

"GEB, GOD OF EARTH, COME OUT TO YOUR MASTER ATEM," Atem boomed.

Moments later…

"Yes my lord, Geb is here at your service. What can I do for you?"

Atem looked towards Ra and then smirked.

"Show us what really happened during the mortal invasion," said Atem.

Geb nodded.

"As you wish my lord, but before that I would like to mention something else to you," said Geb who took out an image from his pocket which began to glow.

"Go on," said Atem.

"I have with the help of Master Mafdet have located the Red Dragon and the meaning behind the mark that had been occurring on Mahad's back recently. It seems my lord that this dragon that we had sensed during the millennium trial of Mahad before he became the guardian of the millennium ring was known as the Crimson Dragon," said Geb.

"Crimson Dragon," said Atem.

"Yes my lord, the Crimson Dragon was a dragon that chose it's protectors of the planet called signers to roam around and be ready when called upon to serve their duty. Much like we, my king, it had dwelled within Mahad's heart for a long time, only showing itself when true danger sparked. That's why it had only appeared during the God's treason," Geb said.

"I see… is the dragon as strong as the God's," said Atem?

"No my lord, he is much stronger, but not as strong as their combined form, I had asked Thoth, the God of wisdom and scribes, to have a look at the Dragon's data that we have gotten from the picture of the mark, he will show what he had learned shortly," said Geb.

"Very well, but let's us continue with the main issue at hand," said Atem.

"But of course my lord, I shall now show you what had happened back then, let the story begin," said Geb.

_(Flashback)_

"_Bakura, your reign of terror is over," said Atem._

_Bakura smirked._

"_Not quite Pharaoh, for I still hold the hourglass piece," Bakura nodded as he showed the Pharaoh his item._

"_It can't be," said Atem._

"_Now my king, are you beginning to understand that what you have done so far to stop me is pointless. No matter how many times do you try to stop me, I shall always reign victorious," said Bakura._

_You cheat! Atem said._

"_Now my pharaoh, why are you calling me a cheat? All I have done is outsmart you like you have outsmarted me both in the present and in the future these last 5000 years. I must admit I didn't expect our game to go so badly. But oh well, you what they say: once a winner, twice a loser," said Bakura._

"_Bakura… "Atem said bitterly._

"_Pharaoh, why are you getting angry, could it be that perhaps you blame yourself for the destruction of Egypt?" said Bakura._

"_Grr…" Atem said under his breath._

"_Or perhaps you would have won this game had your own monster not rebelled against you," said Bakura._

"_My own monster rebelled against me, what you are talking about?" said Atem._

"_So you haven't realized it yet pharaoh, that you're precious God of the sun has been betraying you this whole time," said Bakura._

"_Betraying me? That can't be, Ra is the protector of Egypt along with the rest of the Egyptian Gods, they wouldn't betray me or the people of Egypt," said Atem._

_Bakura smirked._

"_Say what you want pharaoh, but answer me this first: exactly how many times have you defeated me so far in this game of ours? Bakura asked."_

_Atem thought about and then responded._

"_Three but you still revived yourself," said Atem._

_Exactly! "But didn't you notice that as I froze time before when your allies came to rescue you that Ra was a mile away from Zorc," said Bakura._

_Atem thought about it for second then nodded._

"_Yes I did saw that happening but it must have been a coincidence, Ra wouldn't delay in defeating Zorc and protecting Egypt," said Bakura._

_Bakura smirked._

"_But he did pharaoh, you see Ra wanted the power as the creator of light so he made a deal with the lord of darkness allowing to hit him but not kill him so that I would have enough energy to use the hourglass one more time to bring back Zorc and win this game," said Bakura._

"_But Ra… how could he?" Atem pondered aloud._

"_Face it pharaoh, soon your entire country will fall beneath the darkness ushering the world in a new age of prosperity… The prosperity of the demons," HA, HA, HA! Bakura said._

_(End of Flashback)_

"So you see my friends of the council, Ra is convicted of all the charges that he had faced and therefore must be punished," Atem nodded.

The rest of the council agreed as they all got closer to Ra ready to seal his fate.

However, Ra wasn't going to let he go down so easily.

"You think you won pharaoh, think again, although I may have lost this game, my soul has been removed from my being as we speak," said Ra.

Everyone got shocked.

"What are you talking about Ra, you cannot escape your punishment, we will deal with you right here, right now," said Atem.

Ra laughed.

"No I don't think so my pharaoh because the soul of my body resides from someone in the future," Ra said.

Everyone gasped as he said this.

"From the future, how is that possible?" Atem said.

Ra smirked.

"So you don't know, my pharaoh? Well then why don't you tell them Geb as to what happened in the fight between the Crimson Dragon and the Dark Lord?" Ra asked.

GEB, SHOW ME WHAT HAPPENED! Atem roared.

"At ease, my lord, I know that you are still weary but have patience with me; I will assure you I will see as to what really happened by looking into Ra's mind," said Geb as he pondered into Ra's mind but then stopped.

RA! I NEED THE PERMISSION TO ENTER THE ABYSS OF YOU INNER MIND! Geb screamed at him.

Ra sighed.

"Easy God of Earth, I will show you my mind," said Ra as he removed the inner barriers from his mind allowing Feb to gaze through.

"This is going to take a while my pharaoh, but when it's done. I shall tell you all," Geb said.

"Very well, proceed," said Atem.

_(Flashback)_

_Where is that buffoon? I need him to resurrect the dark lord to his full potential! Bakura said._

_Suddenly out of the shadows came Ra._

_Ra, you idiot! "Let's not waste any more time, I have knocked the pharaoh out cold and the people of Egypt are struggling in fear of their king. We cannot waste any more time now, the dark lord is growing impatient, summon him using your power and I promise you that you will receive the gifts that you desire," said Bakura._

_Ra looked at Bakura then back, he then smiled._

"_I'm sorry, I would love to help you, unfortunately, I cannot help a man who already is lost in acquiring his power," said Ra as he turned his face towards Bakura and opened his cannons at him._

_RA! YOU FOOL! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? Bakura screamed in fear._

_Ra smirked._

_GOODBYE, YOU FOOL! Ra said as he blasted his attack towards his direction._

_Meanwhile, with Bakura…_

_The attack was coming towards him and there was nothing he could do._

_THAT DOUBLE CROSSING BASTARD! Bakura said as he looked to his side in a desperate to contact his monster._

_ZORC, YOUR MASTER NEEDS… AHHH! _

_As the smoke cleared, Bakura was reduced to a pile of ashes._

_Meanwhile, with Ra…_

_He was filled with glee._

_This is stupendous! With the pharaoh and Bakura gone, all that is left standing between me and victory is Zorc. After I defeat him and reclaim the power of my two allies, I will be reborn back into the mighty CREATOR OF LIGHT, MY TRUE FORM! Ra said._

_He then dashed off to find his allies and kill Zorc._

_Meanwhile, with Slifer and Obelisk…_

_They were having a hard time fighting this demon._

"_Obelisk, even at half-power this demon is too much for us," said Osiris._

_Obelisk nodded._

"_I agree Osiris, if we can't keep this up, we the Gods will perish," said Obelisk._

_Suddenly, Zorc began to howl as he decreased in size._

"_Obelisk look, he's weakened," said Osiris._

_Obelisk looked at the beast and found out that he was indeed shrinking._

"_Osiris, I sense that the demon Bakura is no longer within him," said Obelisk._

"_You're right, but that means… "Osiris said with a smile._

"_That we can save our kingdom, let's do this Osiris," said Obelisk._

_WAIT! Another voice said._

_Osiris and Obelisk turned their backs to see Ra, the God of the Sun._

_Ra! "What brings you here," said Obelisk and Osiris._

_Ra remained silent._

"_C'mon, tell us what happened?" You were supposed to be guarding the pharaoh! Osiris exclaimed._

_Ra spoke._

"_I was but now he's dead," said Ra._

_Obelisk and Osiris were shocked._

_And the others said Obelisk._

_Ra nodded._

"_Their dead as well," said Ra faking his anger at the situation._

_As everyone was flabbergast as to how did the pharaoh die, Obelisk put an arm on Ra's shoulder._

"_It's okay Ra, you did your mission, even if the pharaoh had died, the important thing is you have done your part to defend Egypt; you have our thanks and the God's thanks," said Obelisk._

"_Obelisk is right Ra, we can convince the other God's to not burden you with another punishment," said Osiris._

_Meanwhile, in Ra's mind…_

_Punishment, Punishment, what a cruel thing! But after today, when I absorb their powers, I won't have to deal with this anymore, I shall be called Ra, the KING OF GODS, Ra thought._

_Meanwhile, with Osiris and Obelisk…_

"_Ra, are you okay," asked Osiris._

_Ra snapped out of his thoughts._

"_Yeah, I'm fine," he lied._

_ROAR! A voice said._

_Ra, Slifer and Obelisk looked back to see Zorc._

"_Oh right, I forgot about him, but now with the three of us here, he doesn't stand a chance and he knows it," said Obelisk._

_Osiris smiled._

"_He's right Ra, with our combined strength, we might beat him in his weakened form," said Osiris._

_Ra nodded._

"_All right, let's do this then guys, but before we attack make sure you power up your attack to its' maximum strength," Ra said._

"_Maximum Strength… "Osiris and Obelisk said._

"_Ra, why would we need to be on our maximum strength to beat him, he's already weakened now that Ra is out of him, I think we can destroy him with our minimum strength as well," said Obelisk._

_Ra however, shook his head in disapproval._

"_No Obelisk, I want you, Osiris and I to power up to our maximum strength so we can make sure that this being doesn't come back this time," said Ra._

_Osiris and Obelisk nodded._

"_I see what you mean Ra, okay let's do this, Osiris are you ready," said Obelisk?_

"_Ready," Osiris said._

"_Okay then, on the count of three, let's blast this demon," Obelisk said._

"_Right," Osiris said._

_One, two, THREE! Osiris said as he blasted Zorc with his attack._

_One, two, THREE! Obelisk said as he blasted Zorc with his attack._

_But Zorc was still standing barely._

"_All right, Ra we hit him with our attacks, now you use your attack to finish him off," said Obelisk._

_However, Ra remained silent._

_RA! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME! ATTACK AND FINISH HIM OFF! Obelisk said._

_Ra smirked._

"_I thank you for you loyalty, Obelisk and Osiris," said Ra._

_He then directed his blast towards them._

_OH NO! SLIFER GET OUT OF THE WAY, HE'S GOING TO BLAST YOU INTO PIECES! Obelisk said as he hurried in front of his friend._

_However, he was too late as the blast knocked Osiris into the ground._

_OSIRIS! Obelisk said._

"_I would worry about yourself if I were you Obelisk," said Ra as he prepared his blast to attack him._

_YOU SNAKE! I SEE WHY THE ELDERS NOW WOULD PUNISH YOU WITH PUNISHMENTS EVERY TIME WE CAME TO DEFEND YOU; YOU WERE ALWAYS AIMING FOR THIS WEREN'T YOU! THE DAY YOU WOULD BECOME COMPLETE AGAIN! Obelisk roared._

_Ra smirked._

_YES, I WAS OBELISK AND THE FOOLS ALWAYS STOPPED ME FROM BECOMING PERFECT, BUT TODAY I HAVE A CHANCE AND I AM NOT GOING TO LET THE CHANCE GO TO WASTE! YOU TWO ARE GOING TO BECOME A PART OF ME WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! Ra said._

_He then fired his blast at Obelisk who took it at full force._

_IT'S GOING TO TAKE A LOT MORE THAN THAT TO DEFEAT ME RA! HAAAAA! Obelisk said as he was struggling to push the attack back at Ra._

_OBELISK! DON'T DO IT, YOU ALREADY HAVE USED UP YOUR ENERGY BEFORE TO BLAST ZORC AWAY, IF YOU USE ANYMORE, YOU WILL HAVE NO ENERGY LEFT TO FIGHT WITH! Osiris said._

_Obelisk nodded before he looked back Osiris._

"_Don't worry Osiris; I don't plan on dying," said Obelisk as he was pushing the blast further and further away._

_HAAAA! Obelisk said as he finally pushed the attack back at Ra._

_Hmph! Ra said as he dodged the attack and appear behind Obelisk._

_WHAT! HOW? Obelisk said._

_Ra smirked._

"_Don't you understand Obelisk, you and Osiris never stood a chance against me and unlike you even though I have used a lot of my power; I can still do this," HAAAA! Ra said._

_Suddenly Ra powered up even more and had a golden aura around him._

_THE FORM OF EGYPTAIN GOD PHOENIX… said Obelisk._

_Ra smirked._

"_Right Obelisk, and as the God of Phoenix, I have unlimited power but that's still not enough, I need us to become one again," said Ra._

_NO WAY! WE WON'T GIVE YOU YOUR WAY! YOU CAN KILL US RA, BUT I WON'T EVER SUBMIT MYSELF TO A POWER HUNGRY BEAST LIKE YOU! Obelisk said._

_Ra sighed._

"_I thought you might say that Obelisk, not that Osiris opinion is any different," said Ra._

_YOU GOT THAT RIGHT! Osiris said still wounded._

"_As I suspected, you both don't want to merge but as the God of Phoenix, I can't say that your opinion MATTERS ANYMORE," Ra said as he charged at Obelisk slamming him into the ground._

_AHHH! Obelisk said as he was slammed into the ground._

_OBELISK! Osiris said._

"_Ha, pitiful, look at you two, sitting as if you are awaiting death upon yourselves, I wished that you would have listened to my offer but I guess you brain is too thick-headed to believe anything useful. Fortunately for you, I won't kill you but rather I have found another way for us to become one even if you don't comply," Ra said._

_Ra powered up as he let out a howl, letting cannons come out of his back and dragging the body of his comrade with his teeth bringing him closer to Osiris._

_Ra let Obelisk go now! Osiris said. _

_Ra smirked._

"_Don't worry Osiris, you will see you lover again soon that is… IN MY BODY," Ra laughed as he let out the cannons in his back._

_THE VACUMM! Osiris said._

"_Yes Osiris, you remember this, don't you, back in the past, when the Gods could not comprehend the merging of other Gods, a power was implanted upon the chosen God which was made official that whoever desires the greatest power among the Gods will get it if his will for it was greater than his desire. As you can see Osiris, I yield that power. After blaming myself for not being the best and always taking orders from my superiors, something snapped inside me one day and from then on I achieved the power of merging between Gods," Ra said._

_You mean…? Osiris said._

"_Yes Osiris, I have become the first God to ever be able to merge without cooperation, you and your boyfriend will now be a part of the greatest being ever to walk the face of the planet, SWITCH ON," said Ra._

_Suddenly a massive wind blew in the directions of Slifer and Obelisk, picking them up with ease and shrinking their size to fit inside the cannons._

"_I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS TO US AGAIN," said Osiris as he tried to fight the inner pain._

_Ra just laughed at his struggle._

"_Osiris, it's pointless to resist, just look at Obelisk he's already inside me," Ra said as he motioned his wing towards his friend._

_OBELISK! NO! Osiris said._

"_And with one wing complete, my dear Osiris, it's time that you pay up as well, Ra said as he compressed the space in his cannon even harder squeezing Slifer in the process._

"_This is it, I guess, I am not strong enough to defeat him now, goodbye Obelisk, I am sorry," said Osiris as he faded away into the cannon completing Ra's full power._

_AND NOW WITH MY FULL POWER COMPLETE, I shall awaken my inner strength: ARISE, MY TRUE FORM, CREATOR OF LIGHT! Ra said._

_Ra then glowed as his aura build around him, showing his true form._

"_At last, I've been reborn," a voice said._

_When the transformation ended, Ra was no longer a dragon, but rather he looked like a goddess who was covered in the veil of the light._

"_My power is back, I've been kept for so long," the voice said._

_He then looked towards the plain field and saw the limping Zorc, still barely alive._

"_I think I should test out my new powers," the voice said as she fired a ball of light as the creature of darkness, eliminating it from existence with just one blow._

"_Now that that is taken care off, maybe I shall destroy the rest of the Gods," the voice said._

_Suddenly, out of nowhere, another portal appeared and with it came the mightiest beast in all of the lands, feared and ruled by all, his eyed looked towards his opponent as he growls._

_THE CRIMSON DRAGON! "How foolish of you to follow me here, I know my energy signal was a bit too much when I transformed but I did not expect the mighty dragon to come and challenge me personally, you do surprise me," said the voice._

_Zontarika, stop this! "You know you can't defeat me, return yourselves into the original versions of the Gods of Egypt, otherwise I will have no choice but to kill you," said the Crimson Dragon._

"_Then what are you waiting for my lord, attack me and be done with it," said Zontarika._

_Meanwhile, with the Crimson Dragon…_

_This is not right! "Last time when we fought for sport, he couldn't stand up to my power. But now he knows that and doesn't care about dying. I don't know is I should stop him, but he has killed his fellow Gods and for that reason I must," the Crimson Dragon thought._

_He then turned to Zontarika as he powered up his attack._

"_Zontarika, I cannot allow you to live, you have murdered your fellow Gods, enabled chaos in the mortal world and now have become your true form betraying your other Gods. In the name of justice, I shall bury you alive with my own hands," the Crimson Dragon said as he powered up his attack._

"_Fire then, kill me already," said Zontarika._

_You got it! DIE! HAAAAA! The Crimson Dragon said._

_As the blast hit him, it looked like he was defeated but when the smoke cleared, laughter was heard._

_HA, HA, HA! Zontarika said._

_The Crimson Dragon looked shocked._

"_It can't be that blast didn't even faze you, but how?" The Crimson Dragon said._

_Zontarika laughed._

"_I suppose you don't get it, do you noble dragon, I am the God of all Gods, I am THE CREATOR OF LIGHT, my power only grows stronger after every battle, I can't be defeated and now let me show you true power," Zontarika said as he powered up his blast._

_Sensing the enormous power behind the blast, the Crimson Dragon hesitated._

_Wait! DON'T DO IT! IF YOU ATTACK WITH AN ATTACK LIKE THAT, YOU WILL DESTROY EGYPT! The Crimson Dragon said._

_I DON'T CARE! WHEN EGYPT IS DESTROYED I SHALL REMAKE INTO A PLACE WHERE THERE SHALL BE ONE GOD AND EVERYONE SHALL WORSHIP ME! Zontarika said._

_YOU'RE INSANE! The Crimson Dragon said._

_GOODBYE DRAGON, REST IN PEACE! Zontarika said as she fired her blast._

_She then watched as it approached the Crimson Dragon._

_Meanwhile, with the Crimson Dragon…_

"_I didn't want to do this, but she leaves me no choice," the Crimson Dragon said as he powered himself up and was building a white aura around him._

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING? CAN'T YOU SEE THAT YOU ARE GOING TO DIE NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO! IF YOU DON'T STOP THIS ATTACK DRAGON, EGYPT WILL PERISH BY ITS POWER._

_The Crimson Dragon nodded._

"_I know that's why I am going to transfer all of the negative energy inside the blast to positive energy," said the Crimson Dragon as he grabbed the blast with his claws and began pushing it back._

_WHAT! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO WAY YOU CAN REFLECT THAT ATTACK BACK AT ME! Zontarika said._

_The Crimson Dragon laughed at this._

"_You're wrong Zontarika, as long as positive energy exists inside anything; it's possible to reflect any attack that is stronger than the reflector of the attack," the Crimson Dragon said as was pushing the energy ball back._

_IF YOU THINK THAT I WOULD PERISH BY MY OWN ATTACK, THEN YOU ARE WRONG! I'LL BLAST YOU WITH ANOTHER ATTACK BEFORE YOU DO THAT! Zontarika said as she began powering up._

_The Crimson Dragon growled._

_SORRY, BUT YOU NEED MORE TIME AND I AM JUST ABOUT TO HIT THIS ENERGY BALL, HAAAAA! The said Crimson Dragon said as he pushed the ball back at Zontarika._

_NO! I NEEDED MORE TIME, said Zontarika as she began going further and further away from the ball._

_Meanwhile, with the Crimson dragon…_

"_SORRY ZONTARIKA, BUT THE BALL IS GOING TO HOM IN ON YOU UNTIL IT GETS YOU," said the Crimson Dragon as the ball kept on going after her until it finally caught up with her and made contact._

_WHAT! NO! IT CAN'T BE… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Zontarika said as the explosion collided with her in the air sending down stars of energy across Egypt._

_As the energy from the attack was creating a light show, the Egyptian Gods came down tumbling on the ground, exhausted after being defeated in that form. _

_Meanwhile, with the Crimson Dragon…_

_He has witnessed the merging and separation of the Gods. As the Gods laid there unconscious, the Crimson Dragon came to a decision._

"_You see, Zontarika, this is what happens when you betray the Gods, I try to warn you but you failed to heed my warnings, rest in peace," said the Crimson Dragon as he flashed his eyes at him, ready to seal his fate._

_But when he looked at the ground he was gone._

_WHAT HAPPENED…? AH! The Crimson Dragon said._

_(End of Flashback) _

"GEB, WHAT HAPPENED AFTERWARDS, WHY ISN'T ANYTHING APPEARING ON THE BALL," said Atem.

Geb looked confused.

"I am not sure my lord; my ball can't pick up anything of what had happened afterwards," said Geb.

AHHH, HA, HA! A voice said.

Everyone turned around to see Ra laughing.

"RA, WHAT IS FUNNY ABOUT THIS," said Atem?

Ra looked towards them with an evil smile on his face.

"I know you are confused as to where I and my body went, but to tell you the truth, just before the attack had hit me, I had been given a second chance at life by the earthbound immortals, said Ra.

"Earthbound Immortals," Atem thought?

Meanwhile, with Geb…

"My lord, my ball is working again," said Geb.

"Excellent Geb, now show us what happened," said Atem.

_(Flashback)_

_This is it; I am done for, said Ra._

"_No you're not," said a voice._

_Ra looked down to see a yellow striped black creature._

"_Who are you?" Ra asked._

_The thing pointed its tongue out and started to speak._

"_Ra… I'm known as the earthbound immortal Cusillu," said the voice._

"_Why have you rescued me?" Ra asked._

_Cusillu wiggled its tongue and started to speak._

"_Because… Ra… you… have… proved… yourself… to… the… darkness."_

"_Proven myself," asked Ra?_

"_Yes, you have fought against the light, betraying your own partners for power; you are worthy to have a second chance," said Cusillu._

"_A second chance," Ra asked?_

"_Yes Ra, join me and take over the world under the rule of the dark one," said Cusillu._

_Ra thought about it for a moment then spoke._

"_Will I live to reclaim the power that I just had," asked Ra?_

"_Yes you will," Cusillu said._

"_Then I accept, give me another life," said Ra._

"_Very well Ra," Cusillu said as he went and cloaked Ra and himself in the darkness._

_(End of Flashback)_

"You see the earthbound immortals gave me a good deal in exchange for the power of my status as a God. I will be reborn in the body of a mortal but will have the power of the darkness and my own," said Ra.

"Ra, you have gone too far this time, if you are still alive then what about Osiris and Obelisk," said Atem.

Ra smirked.

"My comrades aren't dead pharaoh; they too have been given a second chance at life by the earthbound immortals as the comrades of Good. However, as for me this time, I shall be working for the dark side and by 5000 years later, I doubt that none of you will survive," said Ra as he laughed menacingly.

"RA…" said Atem.

"No need to be stressed out about this pharaoh, I have won, see you all in another 5000 years, if you are still alive," Ra said.

With that Ra let his body turn to dust as he disappeared into thin air.

"Ra went away my king, what shall we do now?" A man asked.

Atem sighed.

"We do nothing Shu; let's wait for Thoth to arrive," said Atem

Meanwhile…

"My king, Thoth has returned with information on the mark," a man said.

"Let him in," said Atem.

As the doors opened to the pharaoh's chamber, in came Thoth ready to deliver his message.

"Well Thoth, what have you found?" Atem said.

Thoth then began to speak.

"My king, the man known as Mahad had carried a symbol which will replicate itself in another 5000 years, in those 5000 years another signer shall come to continue our battle against the darkness. However, this time, I have found out something different in the way the battle is going to be approached," said Thoth.

"Go on," said Atem.

"The identity of the one known as a signer shall replicate itself into five different beings, each with a unique ability. However, the soul of the Gods of Obelisk and Osiris shall be in two of them," said Thoth.

"What do you mean by two of them Thoth, aren't the guardian Gods supposed to be immortal even if they die," said Atem?

Thoth growled. (Note: the Gods can't shake their heads, because some of them don't even have heads. So think of Thoth's growl as a way of saying no.)

"No my king, God's do die but they are eternal in the sense that they are from the species of the high gods. Osiris and Obelisk were not among the ones destined to live, they were the from the class of low Gods, that's why they must pass on, however, I cannot let them die, so I called upon the God of creation, Ptah to recreate them in the form of two of the individual singers in the future," said Thoth.

"The future…?" Atem asked.

"My king, you will know shortly, have patience," Thoth said as he disappeared.

Wait! Thoth! He's gone, said Atem to himself.

As for the other Gods,

"My pharaoh, look at the caskets," a man said.

As King Atem looked into the caskets, he saw that the body of the Gods of Obelisk and Osiris were gone as well.

"What shall we do now, my pharaoh?" The man asked.

King Atem looked at his sides, not sure what to make of this situation.

"We can't do anything Shadi, our time will be gone in another 5000 years, I just hope that the descendants of the Gods of Slifer and Obelisk can beat Ra," said Atem.

5000 years later in an abandoned hospital…

Two kids were resting on a sofa as doctors making a shocking discovery.

"I can't believe it Martha; these twins aren't related at all," a man said.

End of Prologue

A/N: The next chapter will feature background information on the twin's lives, I haven't decided on how to approach it yet, but let me know in a review and I'll see what to do next. Also, I think you can guess now as to who were the reincarnations of Osiris and Obelisk. As for why Atem was considered a God in the prologue was because in Ancient Egypt the pharaoh used to be worshipped as God and some even claimed the pharaoh as God. That's why Atem is regarded as God in my story. As for why the Crimson Dragon is a God, was because I believed that he had the characteristics of the God of Anubis who will make a return in this story. As for the Zontarika character, that character is the name I decided to put for the creator of light in my story as I don't have any other names that are closest to its root meaning. Also, as for the love part between Osiris and Obelisk, I put that there because of the incest theme that would come later in the story and because Osiris was in love with the Goddess of Ishtar but in afterwards she was ditched in favor of an Obelisk which is actually a statue in Ancient Egypt but was also considered a God because one of the Obelisks once saved Anubis from a incineration in the fire. As to making some of the Gods human in this prologue, you've got to understand that not all the God's were divine beings; some were depicted as humans such as Atem. Finally, I would also have to point out that through the books that I have been recently reading about Egyptian God's in the library, a God of higher authority can force a lower God to do what he wills and he has no say in it. Because of that even if Osiris and Obelisk didn't cooperate with Ra, Ra would have still been able to merge with them and also have full control over his actions in his combined state because being a sun God, his natural position will make him the dominant one in that relationship. Anyway, that's the prologue, until next time, cheerio!


	2. Chapter 2

Yugioh 5D's/ The Future of the Gods/Chapter 1/Memories of the Past/ Preparations for the Fortune Cup

A/N: Hello Yugioh 5D's Fan-Fiction Readers, welcome to the second chapter of Yugioh 5D's: The Future of the Gods. In this chapter, we will find out more about the events that led up to the current situation. Note: Remember, this is an AU story and there are OC characters and contain OCCNESS in general. Also, this chapter will contain character deaths. The deaths will happen because the characters won't have strong foundation to continue on if they were alive. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5D's

_(Flashback)_

_I can't believe it Martha; these twins aren't related at all._

_(End of Flashback)_

Meanwhile, in the satellite…

"Steven, you really can't be serious," asked Martha?

Steven shook his head and sighed.

"Yes I am Martha, they are not related but they should never find out," said Steven.

Just as they were about to speak again, a man came to Steven.

"Sir, I am picking up deadly waves from these twins again," said the man.

Steven nodded as he looked at Martha.

"Excuse me," said Steven to Martha as he made his way over to his assistant.

Meanwhile…

"Are you sure," Steven asked the man?

"Yes I am sure sir, these twins are going at it again," said the man.

Steven looked at the meter on the tube that was rising and the energy that was being generated by the machine, he sighed knowing that this will be hard to cover from Goodwin.

"Then we have no choice, take them out of the tube capsules and give them to me, they will have to be relocated for now," said Steven.

"Yes sir," the man said as he pushed a button on the capsule which opened the linked-capsules at the same time.

He then gently took them out of the capsules and handed them to Steven.

"You can take them sir, but be careful, there are carrying a high number of positive neutron charges within them right now," said the man.

Steven nodded as he carefully took the twins out of their capsules and put them on the opposing bed, he then turned around to face the window with his apprentice following him.

"Sir, with one more day left till the fortune cup, how long do you plan on keeping this a secret?" The man asked.

Steven sighed.

"For as long as it takes Mardur," Steven replied.

The man nodded.

"I see sir, but if that's the case, then I think you might want to look at this," said the man as he took two photographs and handed them over to Steven.

"What are these photo's supposed to mean Mardur, aren't these the twins," asked Steven?

The man nodded and began to explain.

"Sir, during your absence we had given each twin a colored shirt, white for the boy and light pink for the girl, but in due time look at what it has become," said the man as he showed them another photo.

As Steven looked upon the photos, he was shocked.

"This photo… isn't this them in their regular clothes Mardur," asked Steven?

Mardur nodded.

"Yes it is sir, but like I said, within due time each of the colored shirts that they had when they first got here had become a mixture of golden yellow and red for the girl and golden yellow and blue for the boy," said the man as he looked upon his superior's reaction.

As Steven grabbed hold of the photos, he looked back at his assistant.

"And why did you show me these photos Mardur," Steven asked?

The man sighed as he started to speak.

"This is all too strange for me to comprehend sir, but remember when you requested me to come up with a theory as to why they appear to glow at night," said Mardur.

Steven nodded.

"Yes, I remember, you were supposed to find out what was causing the glowing," said Steven

Mardur nodded.

"That's right sir, and the best theory I can come up with right now for that is their clothes made them glow," said Mardur.

"Their clothes made them glow?" Steven asked with a wide eye.

Mardur nodded.

"Exactly sir, these clothes have been fused with the flux of energies being released from the experiments that we have done, causing a negative impulse that triggered a flash of energy that illuminated whatever was inside that capsule," said Mardur.

He then went and turned off the lights in the room.

"What are you doing Mardur," asked Steven?

As he looked at his assistance, he noticed he was doing hand motions telling him to come to the bed.

Replying with his gesture, Steven came onto the bed where he observed the twins.

"Do you see sir, their arms are glowing, that's because it only glows in the night," said Mardur with a determined look in his face.

Steven however shook his head sideways.

"No Mardur, these are the signs of the signers, a group of individuals Goodwin wants to discover to save mankind from a terrible darkness. It seems that these two have the signs of the Claw and Heart of the Crimson Dragon," said Steven.

The Crimson Dragon! "Isn't that what Goodwin is seeking from you sir," Mardur asked?

Steven sighed.

"No Mardur, Goodwin wants something even more powerful, he wants the power of the Gods of Egypt," said Steven.

THE POWER OF THE GODS OF EGYPT! Mardur said before his mouth was covered by Steven's hand.

"Would you please keep quiet? Those two are sleeping," said Steven who released him hand from around his mouth.

"Right, sorry sir, I just got carried away," said Mardur.

Steven nodded and traced the other arm of the twins, revealing something shocking.

MARDUR! WHAT'S THIS! Steven asked.

"Sir, you just said to keep quiet," said Mardur.

"Yes, sorry Mardur, but I think I just found what Goodwin wanted," said Steven as he traced the outline on the arms of the children even further.

"Sir, what is it? What have you found? Is it something really important?" Mardur asked.

The doctor nodded.

"Yes, Mardur, after all this time, we have finally found what Goodwin wanted, we have finally found proof that these twins are the reincarnations of the God's of Obelisk and Osiris," said Steven.

Mardur was shocked.

"But sir, they can't be the real incarnations of the Gods, there only human," said Mardur.

The doctor looked towards his assistant scratching his head seeing he had a good point.

"You are right Mardur, this is quite perplexing, my guess is that they are only half-gods and will be full gods after a certain event gets triggered," said Steven.

"A certain event," asked Mardur?

The doctor nodded.

"Well then, we will have time to think about that later sir, but for now how about we clean this mess," said Mardur as he looked towards the dirty room.

The doctor laughed and smiled.

"Good point Mardur," he said.

They then got up from their chairs as they started to clean the room.

A while later, with the doctors…

They had been chatting for a while now about how they finally solved the mystery that took them almost three years to solve, with everything in place; Steven was planning on sending the kids back to Goodwin tomorrow. However, he still needed the answers to a few questions before he would consider doing that.

"Mardur, have the parents given up on reclaiming their children," Steven asked him?

"Yes sir, they have," he said.

Steven sighed.

"Very well, you are dismissed for the day Mardur; you may go home," said Steven.

"Thank you sir," said Mardur as he dashed for the exit of the building.

A while later, in the lab…

As everyone had left the room, only Martha and Steven remained.

"Sorry about not talking to you like that, but we had to just work on a few things," said Steven.

Martha nodded.

"It's okay; I know how it gets for a man who can't see anything but his work all day," said Martha.

Steven laughed at the comment.

"Yes, I may be diligent in my work, but that doesn't I won't spend time out of it to relax," said Steven as he sat down with a cup of coffee.

A while later Steven was taking sips of his coffee when he sighed.

'What's wrong Steven," asked Martha?

Steven looked towards the ground, not glancing at Martha and started to speak.

"This has become quite the epidemic for me Martha, now that I am done my work, if I go to the city, the director will want me to work for him under his watchful eye until he gets what he wants and if I stay here, the natural imbalances caused by our experiments will give these children nightmares or probably kill them," said Steven as he put his head against the table in frustration.

Martha walked up to Steven and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Steven, you are a very good man and I know that you have treated these children as if they were your own… which is why I must ask you, why don't you live with them and act as their paternal father, now that you are done working, I don't see why must you keep on dwelling in the past?" Martha asked.

Steven sighed as he looked at Martha knowing this wasn't going to be easy to explain.

"I must dwell in the past in order to face the future Martha. These children are very weird and I wouldn't want to act as their parent when I don't even have time for myself. Also, if I hand them over to Goodwin or even the Arcadia Movement which treats abnormal children like these, I feel like I would be doing these children a sin, who knows how ruthless they are," said Steven.

He then went out of his chair beside the table and looked up at the sky through the window.

"You remember the days when we first experimented on them. They were both giving off unusual electric charges, the charges then became too powerful and they both had to be kept in check for further unusual development checks, heck even Goodwin showed me a video displaying the boy's awesome power," said Steven.

"Yes I remember, it was a day that I will never forget," said Martha.

_(Flashback: Day 1/Experiment 1)_

"_Dr. Steven, I presume," Goodwin said._

"_Director Goodwin," said Dr. Steven surprised that the director had paid him a visit._

"_No need to be alarmed doctor, I just need your help with a little problem I've got, said Goodwin._

_Steven nodded._

"_Yes, go on, director," said Steven._

_Goodwin sighed as he started to speak._

"_I've heard that you were New Domino's best psychologist, biologist and engineer," said Goodwin._

_Steven nodded._

"_Yes, it's true, I am," said Steven._

_Goodwin smiled._

"_Well then, doctor, how would you like to help me in my upcoming project," asked Goodwin?_

_Steven was excited that the director was picking him out of all people to do a project for him._

"_What type of project," asked Steven?_

_Goodwin then took out a hologram displaying information regarding a person._

"_You know this individual, don't you doctor," asked Goodwin?_

"_Yes I do, this is Luna Hawthorns, the child of William and Mackenzie Hawthorns," said Steven._

_Goodwin smiled._

"_You are correct as usual doctor, seeing as how you know the story behind this unique girl, I need you to tap into her subconscious for the next few years, brainwash her, do whatever you wish but I need to know if she has the legendary birth mark of the dragon," said Goodwin._

"_The Legendary Birthmark," asked Steven?_

"_That's correct doctor, now before we leave, I also have another patient that I would like you to analyze," said Goodwin._

_He then pulled out a hologram displaying a young boy._

"_That's Leo Hawthorns," said Steven._

"_Nice to see that you have your history well-known doctor because this boy wasn't important to me until now," said Goodwin as he pulled a video file on his computer._

"_What's this," said Steven as he looked upon the video._

_Goodwin smiled._

"_This is Leo's Hawthorns special ability as you might call it doctor; it seems that whenever the boy is in pain or someone close to him is hurt that he cares about, he goes through a wild transformation," said Goodwin._

"_I heard about this boy's accident before but I never thought it was true," said Steven looking slightly tensed about where this is going._

_Goodwin smiled._

"_Yes doctor, it is, as you can see, the boy is insane, destroying everything in his sight, it wasn't until the girl came that he calmed down long enough to for us to apprehend them both and travel all the way here in the satellite," said Goodwin._

"_So what do you want me to do?" Steven asked._

_Goodwin smiled._

"_Have a good look at the video now Doctor and tell me what can be accomplished if such power was kept under control," Goodwin said as he played the video file._

_(Video Flashback: In the street)_

"_Hey Bob, what do you want to do today," asked Leo?_

_Bob thought hard until he got an idea._

_I got it! "Let's go to the new arcade store down the New Domino Mall," said Bob._

"_Okay," said Leo as they headed down the street to go to the mall._

_(Pause)_

"_Wait a minute! How did you monitor them without them knowing," said Steven looking confused?_

_Goodwin smiled._

_I gave the residence to you to keep them in there; don't you think I would have made my own touches on their personal lives as well, asked Goodwin rather amused?_

"_Oh…" was all Steven said._

_(Flashback: Inside the mall)_

"_That sign says $1.00 Bob," said Leo._

"_But I only have four quarters," said Bob._

"_Maybe you can ask somebody for change," Leo suggested?_

_Bob nodded and began looking for someone; he stopped when he saw a man with a green vest looking down upon the arcade machine._

"_A real-life-duel-simulator," this will be most interesting for my psychic duelists to test their strength upon, but first let me pay the bills, said the man as he walked up to the man in the counter and gave him a paper._

"_What do you think he's doing Bob," asked Leo?_

"_I think he's trying to buy the place, let's go Leo; this guy is giving me the creeps," said Bob._

_Leo nodded as they both proceeded to head out the door only to be stopped by the man._

"_Now just a minute, where do boys think you are going," said the man._

_Bob and Leo looked back at the man and gave a sheepish smile._

"_Home, I guess," said Leo._

"_Well, well, aren't you the brother of the dueling prodigy Luna, known for her outstanding dueling record for such a young girl," said the man._

"_Yeah I am," said Leo._

"_I would be honored to test such skill that comes from the brother of such a duelist, would you allow me to duel you," said the man._

_Leo panicked, he knew that he usually never wins his duels and when he does it's very rare. Now this man comes and wants to duel him._

"_Sorry but, I don't think I can right now, maybe some other day," said Leo as he went in his way with Bob._

_As he was about to leave, the door got locked on them and as they turned around they saw the man smiling._

"_I'm sorry, but either way you are staying here," said the man._

"_Hey, this isn't funny," you can't do that! Leo said._

"_Who said it was funny?" The man asked._

_Leo gulped._

"_You mean… we are really stuck here," said Leo._

_The man smiled._

"_That's right boys; this is the place where my new organization the Arcadia movement shall be made. Unfortunately for you two though, I don't take in members that have no potential, so I'll just start off with burying you boy," said the man as he looked at Bob._

_Bob quivered in fear._

"_A silent one eh, well then, let me show you my psychic powers first hand," said the man as he took a magic card into the duel disk._

_FINAL FLAME! The man said as he pointed the attack towards Bob._

_Leo stood there motionlessly as the attack came and hit Bob, burning him quickly._

_AHHHHH! The boy said._

_BOB! Leo said as he went beside his friend, his body all cooked up._

"_Score one for me," said Sayer._

_(Pause)_

"_Isn't that Sayer," Steven asked?_

_Goodwin nodded._

"_But how did you get this all on tape, I mean I don't see any cameras," said Steven._

_Goodwin smirked amusingly._

"_Doctor, the cameras were there, it's just that the camera is designed like a fly and was being remote controlled by my right-hand man Lazar," said Goodwin._

_Oh… the doctor said again._

_(Flashback: Meanwhile, in the mall)_

"_Leo… I don't think I can make it," Bob said._

_Leo cried._

"_No Bob, you can, you must," Leo implored._

_Bob smiled._

"_Hey Leo, you were my best friend, just promise me that you will live and escape," Bob said as he closed his eyes._

_BOB! BOB! Leo said as he grabbed his friends into his arms._

"_Relax boy and stop your whimpering, you shall never see him again," said the man._

_Suddenly Leo turned around while still holding his best friend in his arms, his eyes giving a murderous glow._

_Why did you do it! What did we do to you to mean you any harm! Leo asked._

_The man smiled cruelly at the question._

"_It's not what you did boy, it's what you didn't do, you and your friend showed me no potential when I saw you two, I thought that you guys were strong duelists but all I saw were weak chumps. Because of that and for entering my new organization headquarters at the first day, I am afraid I am going to have to finish you off right here," said the man as he approached Leo._

_Leo got into a defensive position taking his friend's deck with him._

_The man smirked._

"_Don't waste your time kid, after I am done with you. I am going to take your sister and tell her that her brother died and wanted her to be part of this establishment in order to be protected forever just the way he protected her when he used to be alive," the man said with a smirk as he took out another card from his deck._

_Leo looked at the card and recognized it instantly._

"_That's Tremendous Fire," said Leo._

_The man nodded._

_Right kid and this fire is way stronger then the power of the previous card, this card will shatter your body into ashes alongside burning it, said the man as he loaded into the duel disk._

_Leo looked scared and unable to do anything._

_He's going to kill me just like he killed Bob, said Leo._

_He then looked towards the ground._

_Luna, I am sorry, I hope you will understand, said Leo as he prepared himself for the worst._

_DIE! The man said as he fired the blast._

_The attack went head-on to Leo, burning him to ashes inside its burning whirlwind._

_Goodbye boys, now onto more important matters said the man as he was tAkizang his cellphone from his pocket but stopped when he felt something hot touch him._

"_AHHHHH," said the man as he got burned._

_He then turned around and saw the boy still alive which surprised him. However, what was even more surprising was the fact that the boy's skin appeared to be dissolving and his body was turning blue._

"_WHAT THE HELL, WHATS GOING ON HERE," yelled the man as he saw the boy going to some drastic changes?_

_Leo then screamed as a white light emerged from within him and went around the room._

_When it was done, he saw the boy again, only this time, he looked much bigger and had his head sticking from the roof of his building while resembling a duel monsters card._

_WHAT THE HECK! WHO ARE YOU! The man asked._

_Leo then looked down at the man from his position, glaring fiercely with his cryptic eyes._

"_Foolish mortal, I am Obelisk the Tormentor, soldier of God, you have angered my host, prepare to be vanquished," said the voice._

_Suddenly Leo's hand came down upon the earth as the building began to fall and the roaring winds began to shriek._

_WHAT THE HELL! "Where is this thunder storm coming from," AHHHHH! The man said as the building collapsed on him._

_(End of Flashback)_

_(Flashback: In Goodwin's Office)_

"_How in the world did you get a tape of that if the building was destroyed," asked Steven?_

_Goodwin smirked._

"_Like I said, I had a remote controlled fly camera, around that man. Also, it's easy to get things you need doctor, I have a whole patrol unit around that man, he is not to be trusted, plus I always wanted to see him get clobbered by his own psychic students," said Goodwin._

"_Oh… I see," said Steven, understanding what Goodwin meant._

_Goodwin then looked up towards him._

"_Anyway Doctor, as you can see this boy is very important to me and I need to know more about the power that he holds inside him, it's a dangerous thing which should be kept in check," said Goodwin._

_The doctor nodded._

"_Now then, my business is done here, the contract that you have signed will give you three years to work on these twins, I want to find out three years later what I am seeking," said Goodwin as he left._

(Pause)

"He indeed gave me three years, but as soon as he gave me those years, he eradicated me afterwards," said Steven as he recalled another moment in his experiments with the twins.

_(Flashback: Steven's Lab)_

"_Where are we going Steven," asked Luna?_

_Steven sighed._

"_You know already Luna," said Steven._

"_Please Steven, I don't want to go for another check-up, I'm scared," said Luna._

_Steven lowered himself to face the girl at knee-level and started to speak._

"_Don't worry Luna, this is the last time, we are going to do this test, I promise that after we get the results this time, we will send both you and your brother home," said Steven._

"_Promise," said Luna._

_Steven nodded._

"_Okay," said Luna._

_Steven smiled._

"_Now can you come with me, we have a long day ahead of ourselves," said Steven as Luna followed him._

(Pause)

"They trusted me, thought I wasn't going to hurt them, but even I didn't knew what awaited me there when I went to the examination room," said Steven.

_(Flashback: In the Lab)_

"_Dr. Steven, how nice of you to drop by with the girl," a voice said in the darkness of the room._

"_Who's there, show yourself," asked Steven?_

_From the shadows appeared a man with a red suit and pointy hair._

"_Vice-Director Lazar," Steven said._

"_Correct as usual Steven," said Lazar._

"_What are you doing here? This is a private examination hall," said Steven._

_Lazar just sighed._

"_You know doctor, it would be better if you were informed of your current situation," said Lazar as he started to laugh._

_WHAT! "What about it?" Steven asked not wanting to know where this was going._

_Lazar laughed even more._

"_Doctor, you had a three year license to treat these kids, but know that your license is up the director would like me to inform you that your services to us is also now gone," said Lazar as he looked upon the doctor with an icy grin._

"_But I still have a year," said Steven._

"_I am afraid not doctor, Director Goodwin has told me that your supposed license is to be revoked," said Lazar._

"_What's that supposed to mean," asked Steven?_

_Just then from the shadows a man came with a baseball bat and before the Doctor could do anything about it, he was hit._

_AHHH! The doctor said as he lost consciousness._

"_STEVEN," said Luna trying to wake him up._

_Steven looked up to see Luna's face._

"_It's alright Luna, but you must try to run," said Steven as he fell back unconscious._

_Meanwhile, with Lazar…_

"_Wear you masks everyone, unleash the gas on the girl and be quick with it," said Lazar._

_As quick as he said it, Lazar's men put on their masks and activated the nocturnal gas, releasing a bad odor throughout the room._

"_Steven, Leo…" Luna said as she lost consciousness._

_Lazar looked upon them and their sleeping forms, he then smiled._

"_Good, now take this doctor and kill him somewhere far so no one would notice, in the meantime, have squad B report to see whether they have got the other twin," said Lazar as he looked upon a man in sector security uniform._

"_Right sir," said the man as he took out a communicator and began dialing a number._

_A few minutes later…_

"_This is the captain speaking, do you have the boy," said the captain._

_The man on the phone nodded._

"_Yes sir, although I must say he has damaged the room he was in more than I expected and was a hard tussle to get," said the man._

"_Really, well I would like to hear about that when I get back, as for now, go back to Mina and take the boy to her car. I will find Trudge and report afterwards," said the man._

"_Right sir, over and out," said the man._

_(End of Flashback)_

"I cheated them that day but fortunately I got them back later," said Steven as he looked back at Martha with a sad expression on his face.

"You did? How," Martha asked?

"I simply contacted Goodwin and told him about the incident, he said that Lazar's appearance and he knocking me down was a mistake," said Steven.

"Steven, are you really going to believe that," asked Martha?

"Of course I don't believe it Martha, anyone in my situation would obviously know that this was all set up to lure me and somehow kill me, but if I threaten Goodwin with these charges Goodwin could easily kill me," said Steven.

"Steven," Martha said quietly.

"I know Martha, too much is at stake here, but if I play along with Goodwin's game for now and act like a good friend maybe I will get my chance someday," said Steven.

Just as they were about to talk again, a man comes in through the lab door.

"Sir," a man said as he came.

"Mardur, I thought I told you to go home," Steven said.

"My apologies sir, but I just got a call from Rex Goodwin saying he wants to speak with you," said Mardur as he handed his boss the phone.

Steven immediately took the phone.

"Yes, this is Steven, Goodwin," said Steven.

Goodwin heard his voice through the other end of his own phone and smiled.

"Steven, how long has it been since I asked you to do something for me," Goodwin said in a sarcastic tone.

"A long time, I guess," said Steven replying back in a sarcastic tone.

"Careful now, I have guards monitoring you every move, you know, even as we speak I have installed a camera in that cellphone that I gave you mAkizang sure that everything you say is running soothingly in accordance to what I want," said Goodwin.

"Hmph, well for your information Goodwin this is my assistant's cell phone, I am just using it," said Steven.

Goodwin laughed through the phone.

"Smart move Doctor, anyways, I have called you to make sure you know that the fortune cup is starting tomorrow; you must know that I am expecting you to be there along with the twins. As you know, those twins share the marks of the dragon as well as the marks of the God's. A power like that cannot be let loose freely. I ask that you meet me in my office personally after you drop them off, show me what you have attained in these past years of research and give me the knowledge I seek," said Goodwin.

Steven nodded through the phone.

"Don't worry sir; I trust that nothing will happen to what you want," Steven said.

Goodwin smirked.

"Hmm, I trust no less from you, Dr. Steven," said Goodwin.

Steven smiled.

"Why thank you sir, but there is still another problem," said Steven.

"Yes, go on," said Goodwin.

"Yesterday's incident with the black Rose had killed another one of my client's best friend's, a boy named Dexter, the result unleashed a massive fury from within that boy and he blasted the Black Rose with his strength," said Steven.

"Blasted the Black Rose, this is very interesting; show me the file, Dr. Steven," said Goodwin.

"But of course sir," said Steven as he brought up a video file on the screen which started to play.

_(Flashback: The Day Before)_

"_Dexter, there he is, the super strong duelist I was telling you about," said Leo._

"_Leo, wait up," said Dexter as he followed him quickly._

_Yusei! Leo said._

"_Leo, what are you doing here, this is a dangerous place for kids," said Yusei._

"_Yeah I know, but we came here to see the witch," said Leo._

"_We," Yusei asked._

"_Me and my friend Dexter," said Leo as he gestured towards Dexter._

_A while later…_

"_What's happening to the ground, it feels like an earthquake," said Yusei._

_Yusei looked around the area and saw something._

"_It's the witch," said Yusei._

_The witch! "Where, where," said Leo._

"_I see it," Tenzen said._

_As the Black Rose Witch came she straddled herself._

"_That one, he has a mark, I must finish him off now," said Akiza as she readied her duel-disk._

"_Sonny, I think she wants to duel you," said Tenzen._

_A laugh was heard._

"_That's right, I want to duel you stranger, but I shall do this duel quick for there are others that need to be taken care off as well," said Akiza as she readied a card in her duel-disk._

"_This one is one of my master's favorites, FINAL FLAME," said Akiza._

_A giant flame came towards Yusei._

_YUSEI! They all said._

_Unfortunately, the pain on Yusei's arm continued to grow._

"_Guys I can't move," said Yusei._

"_Here, I'll help you," said Dexter as he dragged Yusei by the arm._

"_Thanks kid," said Yusei._

_DEXTER! "Look out," said Leo._

_As Dexter was busy helping Yusei, he did not notice the attack just touched him._

_AHHHH! Dexter said._

"_DEXTER…" said Leo wanting to help him but was stopped by Yusei._

_Yusei! Leo said._

_Yusei shook his head indicating that there was nothing they could do to save him._

"_No," Dexter! Said Leo as he was crying with his face buried under Yusei's clothes._

_Meanwhile, with the Black Rose…_

"_Did I just kill him? I didn't mean too," thought Akiza._

_Akiza felt pity as she watched the boy's friend cry over his death._

"_Oh dear, what have I done?" Akiza thought._

"_It's alright Akiza; you did well," another voice said._

_Akiza turned around to face her master, Sayer._

"_Sayer…" said Akiza._

"_Don't be worried Akiza, these fools knew what they were up against and didn't want to listen. That's why they got what they deserved," said Sayer with no remorse._

"_Hey, that's my friend you're talking about and your friend killed him," said Leo._

_Sayer turned around to face the person who addressed him._

"_Ah, so you're here," this is perfect! Sayer said._

"_Sayer, I am not letting you get away with this," said Leo as his rage started to build up and his skin color started to change._

"_Leo…" said Yusei._

_Sayer smirked._

"_That's right, let your rage build up kid, now that we will destroy everyone including your sister Luna," Sayer said as she pulled himself aside to reveal Luna._

"_LEO," said Luna._

_Leo got shocked seeing his sister withering in Sayer's grasp, trying to break free._

"_LUNA… let her go Sayer" said Leo angry with a blue aura building around him._

_Sayer smiled._

_Sure, but before I do, I want you two to surrender yourselves to me," said Sayer._

"_Why, why do you want us," Leo asked?_

_Sayer smirked._

"_Akiza, tell these two what do we want with them," Sayer said._

"_Yes Sayer," said Akiza as she turned to face Luna and Leo._

_She then addressed Leo while having her mask on still._

"_You see Leo, both you and your sister have special powers within you, making you duelists with special potentials. Duelists like you will soon be eventually feared by the rest of the world. Our Movement however can change that, our movement can make the lives of individuals who have been ditched by the rest of society and give them a new life", said Akiza. _

_(Pause/End of Flashback)_

"Doctor, what happened to the rest of the video," Goodwin asked?

Steven sighed.

"The fly-camera that was sent to fetch the video on these twins was destroyed during the unveiling the Black Rose's power," said Steven.

"I see, and this was the remaining footage that could be taken before the battery depleted," said Goodwin.

Steven nodded.

"Very well Steven, I will see you tomorrow, be sure to come, we can about this in private over in my office, goodnight Dr. Steven," said Goodwin as he turned the monitor off.

"Goodnight Director Goodwin," said Steven as he turned his monitor off.

He then turned to face his assistant.

"Mardur, next time, don't give me the video camera cellphone to speak with," said Steven.

"Yes sir," said Mardur, knowing that he made a mistake.

Steven looked towards his sad face and sighed.

"I am not angry at you Mardur, just make sure you bring the right cellphone next time when Goodwin calls," said Steven.

"Right sir," said Mardur.

"Now turn the lights off, I think we all have been here for quite a while now, it's time to go home," said Steven.

They all nodded towards him as Mardur went to turn off the lights while Martha went to close the doors in the lab. As they were done, they approached Steven who spoke to them.

"This lab shall be closed from now on," said Steven.

This shocked them all.

"But why sir," asked Mardur?

Steven sighed before he replied.

"It is because I have realized my limits as a doctor; I want to spend my remaining time in life with my adoptive children Leo and Luna. They are the world to me now. I am sorry to have disappointed you Mardur but this is the way it's going to be from now on," said Steven.

Mardur nodded.

"It is okay sir, I am not disappointed. But may I ask who will take charge of this place now," said Mardur.

Steven approached him and grasped his shoulders.

"You will Mardur, you will, five years from now," said Steven.

Five years later in New Domino City, two twins are ready to leave for a big event.

"Luna, the tournament is today," said Leo as he woke up beside his sister.

Luna smiled at him.

"Yes I know Leo, let's wait though for Steven to get back home first," Luna said.

"Okay," said Leo.

Meanwhile, in the tournament ring everyone was waiting patiently for the tournament to start, while two men were chatting in an office high above.

"So did everyone receive the invitations," Goodwin asked?

"Yes my lord," Lazar said.

That's good! "Now all we have to do is watch the outcome of this tournament to determine who the signers are," Goodwin said.

"Ah… sir… one problem," Lazar said.

"What is it," asked Goodwin?

Lazar gulped.

"Well, we know that the little girl will be arriving shortly by Dr. Steven but what we don't know is when Yusei Fudo shall show up," Lazar said.

"So you are telling me that Yusei Fudo won't show up," asked Goodwin.

"No not at all my lord, all I am saying is that we should have a back-up plan in case anything goes wrong," Lazar said.

Goodwin laughed.

"Lazar, I thought you had more trust in me, don't worry I know who the signers already are and I can assure without a doubt that Yusei is one of them," Goodwin said.

"Right and if you knew that, you wouldn't ask me to show you proof of my mark," a voice said.

Goodwin and Lazar turned around to see Jack sitting in the couch next to them.

"Now come on Jack, don't act like that, you know as well as I do that we needed confirmation," Goodwin said.

"Really, you needed confirmation and how do you justify your pre-knowledge of the signers then," asked Jack?

Goodwin smiled.

"I know who the signers are based on research but to see the mark is a whole different story. That's why I have the fortune cup run. To find out those who possess the mark of the dragon and bring them in our little club for humanity's survival," Goodwin said.

"More like finding a couple of slaves to do your dirty work," Jack said.

"Well you know me better than anyone in my residence Jack, what did you expect," asked Goodwin?

"I expected that you would be a much better person than what I leveled you at. But I guess I was wrong," Jack said.

"No you're not wrong Jack; I have many good deeds in my life. The only problem is that in life in order to win something you must be willing to make a few sacrifices," Goodwin said.

"And your point is…," said Jack.

"My point is that our mission requires a few losses but in the end it will benefit everyone, "said Goodwin as he turned around and faced the window.

"At least everyone is under my orders," Goodwin thought.

Meanwhile, in the tops…

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Luna, Steven is here," Leo said as he unlocked the door.

"Hi kids, ready to go?" Steven said.

"Yes," Leo said with Luna twitching her fingers and looking down.

"Luna, what's the problem, asked Steven.

Luna looked up to Steven but said nothing.

"I'll tell you Steven," Leo said.

Steven looked towards Leo and motioned for him to continue.

"Luna doesn't want to duel because of her supernatural experiences with the duel spirits," Leo said.

"And what about you Leo, don't you want to duel in the upcoming special match that Goodwin has organized," asked Steven.

Leo went and grabbed Luna pulling her close to him before speaking.

"Goodwin is a jerk Steven, he probably wants to use me hearing of my unnatural superpowers and probably would want to do the same to Luna, but I won't let that happen Leo said as he enclosed Luna in a hug. I'll protect Luna and myself from that weird freak," Leo said.

Steven sighed.

"Kids, I know that you don't want to go the tournament but this tournament is for a good cause. Director Goodwin needs to know the power of those who possess the mark of the dragon in order to save the world from an evil force called the dark signers," Steven said.

Luna and Leo looked confused.

Dark signers! What's that! Leo asked?

Steven shook his head in disappointment.

"I don't know, but Goodwin does, that's why he needs you two to come to his tournament," said Steven.

"But I told you Steven, Luna and I am staying here," Leo said.

Steven nodded.

"Leo, I know you are worried for Luna's protection but rest assured if something does happen during the tournament, I will release your bonds in order to save Luna," Steven said.

Leo turned back and looked at Luna who nodded. He then turned back to him.

"Fine, we'll go," he said.

Excellent! "Now hurry up, we don't have all day," Steven said.

Meanwhile, at the Fortune cup…

"There are almost 10 minutes left, where is that blasted Steven," asked Goodwin?

"Director, I just received a call from Steven, he has the kids and will be here eventually," Lazar said.

"Good, I wouldn't want to wait; this is our big moment Lazar. Can you imagine it? Soon all of the singers shall be gathered and the Crimson Dragon shall rise," Goodwin said.

"And Yusei shall fall," Jack said.

Meanwhile, with the twins…

They were in the car on the way to the tournament. They had just made it half-way when they started conversation with each other.

"Steven, did you have any family of your own before you came to take care of us," asked Leo?

Steven nodded through the front view mirror.

"I did Leo but they never saw me as a father," said Steven.

Why, asked Leo?

Steven sighed.

"It's because I abandoned them Leo, I should have been with them but I wasn't there when they needed me," explained Steven.

"But weren't you taking care of us?" Leo said.

"Yes I was, but I had my own obligations towards them as well. I did not fulfill them and because of that I let them all down," Steven said.

He then shed a few tears as Luna felt sorry for him.

"I am sorry for your loss Steven, maybe one day they will accept you as their father," said Luna.

Steven smiled.

"Thanks Luna," said Steven as he made his way to the tournament doors.

Meanwhile, in a dark alley…

"So Goodwin has done as I told him to do," a voice said.

"Yes my lord, he seeks to unite the signers," the man said.

"Then all is as planned, the battle that took place 5000 years ago shall happen again," the voice said.

"Let's not forget that we also have to find out who bears the mark of the God," another one said.

"Right, that is also important, we have one mark and we need the other two for the power of immortality," the next one said.

"At least, we have your mark Demak," one said as he looked upon the mark that rested on his left arm.

"Yes my mark, it bears the power of the Egyptian God Ra, but in order for me to be complete, I need to absorb the powers of the other two God's," said the man.

"And yet within due time shall we have that and the power of the king of the netherworld," a red one said.

"To rule the world and to recreate back in our image," one said.

HAHAHAH! They all laughed.

End of Chapter 2

A/N: I think that most of you are confused by some of the events you see here, but don't worry they will all be revealed shortly in due time. Anyway, please review and I will see you all back in chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

The Future of the Gods/Part 3/The Fortune Cup Begins

Steven made his way into Goodwin's office where the man lay still with a bottle of wine in his hand.

"Ah Steven… welcome, I trust you did as you were told," said the man taking a sip of the wine in his cup."

Steven nodded.

"Yes sir, both of them are here and they are ready to fight," Steven said with a gloomy look.

The man looked at him in concern for one second before he filled another cup for him.

"Here, take a seat, and have some wine, you look like you could use some excitement," said the man smirking.

The doctor said nothing as he made his way to his seat beside the Director, where he lay still with his cup in his hand; the director then began to start a conversation.

"You still think that I am paranormal?"

The man laughed sarcastically.

"There is no reason not to Goodwin, your infatuation with the Crimson Dragon's power has left you blinded, arrogant, and with no consideration for the massacre's you have done for it," said the man as he looked at Goodwin with a dead eye.

Goodwin nodded and rose from his seat as he made his way towards the window and looked at the crowd.

"So you still don't think that I can't handle it doctor…" said the man looking at his reflection in the cup.

"Of course, I don't. You're a killer Goodwin, and the only reason I befriended you and acted nice with you is because you have an image with these people, break it and you break their spirit."

Goodwin nodded.

"You are right doctor, the city doesn't need me anymore, they need to see the truth… the truth that was left for this world when the Crimson Dragon decided to choose it's signers and place them upon it. "

He then turned towards him as he crushed his glass in his hand.

"_I have to show them it…"_ he said with a serious voice unlike him.

"Goodwin, are you all right?"

The man turned around once more, as he dropped the pieces to his broken glass on the floor, coming even closer to the doctor and pulling out a gun from his pocket which he put right at his throat.

"Goodwin, what do you think you are doing?!" The doctor asked baffled.

Goodwin smirked at him.

"You're going to kill me one of these days with your research doctor, it is better that you die by my hands right now then to live on later," said Goodwin readying the pistol.

"But before you die, I want your signature for handing over the twins, making them my children instead of yours."

The doctor growled.

"And why should I do that… you're insane if you think that I am just going to let you kill me."

Goodwin laughed.

"No I am not, and I will have what I want right now…" said Goodwin as his mark of the dragon glowed when he put his hand on Steven's head.

"Get off of me…" the man said as he tried to move from Goodwin's grasp.

However he couldn't move and Goodwin didn't do anything as he lay still, absorbing information from the doctor who was glowing red also.

"I will protect them my friend, honest, so why don't you sign this list, entitling me to your children?" Goodwin asked as he put on a friendly smile for him.

The man nodded, as he reached for the contract Goodwin gave him and put his name in it.

"Thank you doctor, now die!"

"BAAM!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the fortune cup, the MC was standing as he was ready to make an announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the fortune cup, and now to begin…" he started but was cut off.

A racer with a white uniform made his way onto the duel track.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Red Dragon Archfiend has taken to the sky and I am sure you all know what that means. That's right! Give it up for the one, the only… Jack Atlas," said the MC.

Jack Atlas jumped running around the stage as he raised his hand with his finger pointing up.

"New Domino City, what say we kick this tournament into overdrive?"

"YEAH!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the stands…

Unknown to the others, a new person by the name of Francis emerged as he grabbed some popcorn and took a seat.

It seems the tournament is going to start; I can't wait to see what my role in the story is after I finish cheering for the twins.

The girl stood up with his popcorn and began making cheering noises.

"I bet I will go like this: GO LEO! GO LUNA!" The girl said as he put both his hands on his mouth.

Doing that, he dropped the popcorn, looking down to find everyone staring at her, as she picked the popcorn back.

"Sorry," she muttered to them.

The audience nodded and then turned heads around once more.

'They can't blame me, after all, how many times do people get, for a chance to star in the show alongside the rest of the main characters,' thought Francis.

Meanwhile, in the stadium ring…

"Leo, why are you entering the tournament? I thought your sister was doing that for you," said Yusei.

Leo sighed and started to speak.

"Luna was going to enter yesterday until she realized that she won't be able to last during the entire duel because of her spirits talking to her," said Leo.

Yusei looked confused.

"What spirits?" He asked.

Leo sighed again.

"I will tell you about it later," he said.

Suddenly he felt a strong hit on his head.

AHHH…! Leo said silently.

His cry was heard by Yusei, who turned around to face Leo and grabbed his head.

"Leo, are you okay?" Yusei asked.

Leo nodded after a few seconds.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Leo in a serious voice, which surprised Yusei.

"Funny, I just feel like he and I are bonded somehow, but why just all of a sudden," thought Yusei.

At the same time, Goodwin was looking at the duelist with ease, while grinning a devilish smirk.

"Leo, now you are ready to fight!"

* * *

Back at the ener-d reactor located at a bunker below the building, Zigzix eyes were gleaming with excitement as he saw the glow radiate even more.

"It's working, with all the power this duel shall give, we shall know exactly, how much the signers and those twins shall give in the summoning of the Crimson Dragon."

Looking on the data the charts gave, Zigzix eyes widened.

"This boy's strength is far greater than anything I have ever imagined; maybe Dr. Steven would know more about it, I must contact Goodwin."

Zigzix then began dialing a number as he awaited the response call.

Back at the stands, eight duelists were present for the opening ceremony as they began to appear on stage.

"Here they come," said Tenzen.

"About time," said Bolt.

'Be careful Leo,' thought Luna.

As Tenzen, Bolt and Luna had their own thoughts on the competition, the MC spoke.

These lucky eight duelists have been chosen by Rex Goodwin himself are as follows:

"First we have Greiger, who lives in small village, Sir Gill Randsborg, who acts like a knight, Professor Frank who has a PHD in dueling, Count Shira, also known as Reaper Reborn, Aki as the Back Rose, Commander Koda also known as Duel Profiler, and Leo, the rich little boy and Yusei Fudo, the skilled Duelist," said the MC.

The crowd roared in approval with a few mocking one in disgust.

"Hey, that guy has a marker on his face." Someone in the crowd said.

"I bet he stole someone's invitation." Another guy said.

"GET OFF THE TRACK YOU SATTELITE REJECT!" The crowd said.

"Wow, they sure hate you, Yusei." Leo said.

"Don't worry about it Leo," Yusei said.

As the crowd kept on complaining about the competitor, the MC found himself not knowing how to handle the situation, until Greiger showed up.

"Give me your microphone, I have to say something." Greiger said.

He nodded and gave it to him.

Greiger then addressed the crowd.

"My name is Greiger, I know things are different in this city, but where I come from you judge people by their spirit." Greiger said.

He then pointed at Yusei.

"Your people may have branded him once as a no good, but when I look at them, all I see is a Duelist. Being a Duelist myself, that means I have to respect them until they give me a reason not to. Because a Duelist can't judge another Duelist based on from where he's from or who his family is or how much money he has. That isn't what really matters." Greiger said.

When he finished his speech, the crowd was touched by his words and began giving praise by clapping for him, with Goodwin beginning to give a speech of approval.

"Thank you for those words Greiger, it is true, our world is seen as a world only for the rich and powerful. However, when I made the fortune cup, I didn't think of this as the case, I thought of eliminating the inequalities bounded to the competitors as they faced each other on equal grounds. So, thanks for helping us remind each other about the true meaning of this match Greiger."

The man nodded to him and made his way back to the MC.

"Here is your microphone," he said as he passed the man his microphone.

The MC took it and quickly spoke.

"All right, now that that's over, I think it's time that we began this tournament," said the MC.

"YAHHH!" The crowd cheered.

"All right then, now let's see who faces who in the preliminary matches," said the MC.

He then looked at the board on top of him as the pictures of everyone flashed indicating the results of the matches.

Match-ups:

Yusei VS Shira

Commander Koda VS Akiza

Leo VS Greiger

Sir Randsborg VS Professor Frank

"You're facing Greiger… Leo, be careful," said Yusei.

"Don't worry I will," said Leo.

"Okay will the first Duelists to compete please enter the arena following the other Duelists departure from the area so that we can begin the duel?" The MC asked.

Everyone began to leave to give room to the duelists while Yusei stayed behind to say a few last words of advice to Leo.

"Good luck in your Duel Leo and don't let anything distract you from your moves," Yusei whispered to his ear.

Leo nodded.

"Thanks Yusei, I'll be sure to do that," said Leo.

Yusei and the other duelists then left the arena.

"And now the first match may take place, will the duelists take their places," said the MC.

They both nodded, Leo took his spot at the opposing side, while Greiger made his way towards him.

"I expect a duel from the heart, show me your full power," said Greiger.

Leo smiled.

"I will and I expect no less from you," said Leo.

Greiger smirked and returned to his spot.

"All right duelists are you ready because it's time to duel," said the MC.

DUEL! They both said.

* * *

Back at Goodwin's office, the man was resting on a chair as he looked at the window with anticipation running throughout his body.

"Isn't this wonderful Jack, soon you shall see an Egyptian God Card before your very eyes."

Jack scoffed.

"Yeah right Goodwin; those cards were buried years ago, so why would they still be here."

Goodwin turned around from his window and grinned at him.

"Because some people need it more than others Jack," said the man with a cruel smirk.

Jack found his behavior strange and his curiosity widened in believe.

"Wait! Are you actually serious about this?"

Goodwin didn't say anything but just smirked cruelly, as his eyes glowed a purple glow.

A while later, the match ended as Leo lost the duel, walking away in defeat.

"That was a good duel Leo, you sure showed him how strong you really are," said Luna smiling at him.

"Yeah, I know Luna," said Leo smiling back.

"Show him how strong you are…? Luna, your brother just lost the duel."

"Yeah, but it was on purpose."

"Huh…?"

"You see, Leo has a rare card with him, you may have heard of it Gramps, it's called Obelisk the Tormentor."

"OBELISK!"

"Gramps, you okay."

"Wow! Does your brother really have that card," said Tenzen shocked.

"Yup, I have got it right here," said Leo showing them the card from his deck.

'Wow,' thought Bolt, looking at the card in admiration.

* * *

Back at Goodwin's Office, Zigzix was on the phone with Goodwin, talking about a rather important discovery.

"Sir… why did you kill him? We needed his experience for this project to work."

Goodwin growled.

"Stop ordering me around Zigzix and remember who gave you that job, I want results and I want them fast, if you can't then for me, perhaps I will have to reconsider my opinion of finding a new hear engineer for my ener-d reactor program."

Zigzix gulped.

"That's what I thought, so get back to work," said Goodwin as he shut off the communications.

"Lazar…" he called out.

"Yes, my lord," the man in the pointy hair asked.

""Why did the boy surrender so easily when he had an Egyptian God ready to fight with him?

"Ah, that's an easy one to explain director, you see our scanners showed us that the composition in the boy's body was not ready for the transition yet."

Goodwin nodded.

"If that's the case, then get him ready for another round, we shall hold a loser's bracket for them right after the next match."

"That's Yusei against Hunter Pace sir…"

"Right, anyway Lazar, you do realize that the emperors of Yilaster are not just looking for them, but rather the third piece as well, the Egyptian God Ra."

Lazar nodded.

"Yes I do director, our search party is looking at all our competitors and the cards they have, but so far they haven't seen or heard of any other Egyptian God cards, beside the ones the girl and boy has."

Goodwin nodded.

"Hmm… then this can rather be troublesome, I must find the last Egyptian God before meeting them…"

"Them…? You mean as in the dark signers…?"

"Yes I do, they will have no fear if they know we are not ready for them. However, if we had the card, we could be ready for them even more."

He then stood up as he went towards the window again.

"Lazar… tell Luna to get ready this time. It will be her against Yusei Fudo with the Egyptian Gods, as soon as I have what I need; I shall eliminate all the other spectators."

"Good, so you will eliminate…"

"Wait! What… why are you going to do that?"

"Understand me Lazar, I don't want to do it as much as you… but if it isn't done, we might have serious problems for ourselves."

"As in how… director?"

The city will know the truth about the satellite's separation and Greiger's village.

"Oh…"

"Exactly! So we must get ready… tell the MC to have a special match between those two after the tournament is over… I will await the results."

As he said that, Goodwin left his office, leaving Lazar to ponder with the current situation in his hands as vice-director.

'Oh dear… Oh dear…' thought the man, shuffling his hands in his pockets, 'what a tragic beginning for the tournament, Goodwin kills Dr. Steven, the Egyptian Gods cannot be contained yet by the boy, and Luna is going to use both of them in a duel against Yusei Fudo, whom Goodwin thinks is going to go to the final round.'

Lazar then made his way to Goodwin's table as he sat down and inspected the folder on the desk.

Leo and Luna, Rua and Ruka, Lua and Luca, and Luka, it seems that the director has gone back to his sacred Altar to inspect the portals.

Lazar then rubbed his chin as an idea came into his mind, which made his gasp.

"But… wouldn't that be returning their memories?"

A/N: Shorter chapter than my other ones, but interesting to see many events in one loophole. Also, for the user Francis who always reviews my stories, I have decided to give your character a spy role in my story, just let me know if you a male or female because I wrote you down in this chapter as a male. See you all in chapter 4!


End file.
